ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ex-Rev World Heavyweight Championship
The Extreme Revolution World Heavyweight Championship was the main title for the Ex-Rev also known as E.R.E. and it's full title Extreme Revolution Entertainment History The Legacy of the Extreme Revolution Championship began when it was created in March, 2001 by the companies owner at the time Elbow when he appointed himself as the first WWF (UK) Extreme Champion. During the early months of WWF (UK) Extreme as the company was then known, the Championship changed hands on a regular basis with the Championship changing hands on no fewer than eight times in the first two months of the federations existence. It was becoming clear that the owner of WWF (UK) Extreme was not up to the task of running the company, numerous wrestlers were calling the shots and things were starting to go down hill fast. During the month of May in 2001 a group of rebels formed calling themselves the Revolution, these rebels didn't waste anytime and began to steal talent from the WWF (UK) Extreme by offering them better deals. Things were looking bad for the WWF (UK) Extreme but just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Paul E. Dangerously named himself as the leader of the Revolution which he quickly renamed The Extreme Revolution. Under the leadership of Paul, the Extreme Revolution took the fight to the WWF (UK) Extreme and challenged them to a special night of competition at the upcoming Pay Per View, Fully Loaded. On this night, five matches would decide the fate of both companies if the WWF (UK) Extreme were to win, the Extreme Revolution would dispand forever but if the Extreme Revolution were to win they would take permanent control of the federation. Going into the main event of Fully Loaded, the WWF (UK) Extreme and the Extreme Revolution had both won two matches meaning that both federations had to win the main event. Tensions were high but things were looking good for the WWF (UK) Extreme as Gavin Dellbridge defended the WWF (UK) Extreme Championship against fellow WWF UK Extreme superstars, Pabster & Elbow along with Extreme Revolution superstar Fill, in a Fatal Four Way Match. As the match progressed it was beginning to become obvious that this match was turning into a three on one handicap match as the WWF (UK) Extreme superstars took it to Fill. Towards the end of the match Elbow and Gavin were involved in a huge brawl outside the ring as superstars from both the WWF (UK) Extreme and the Extreme Revolution went at it around the ring leaving Pabster and Fill active in the squared circle. Fill at this time had Pabster tied up in the ropes and Paul E. is inside the ring with Fill carrying a steel chair. Just when Paul was about to strike Pabster with the chair, WWF (UK) Extreme Superstar Deadman jumped into the ring and made the save and took the chair from Paul E. Chair in hand Deadman began to slowly stalk Fill down but instead of striking Fill, Deadman smashed the chair into the face of Pabster. Moments later Fill covered Pabster to become the WWF (UK) Exteme Champion. The following night, Deadman took control of the company, abolished the WWF (UK) Extreme name and rebranded the company as Extreme Revolution Entertainment and from this the Extreme Revolution Championship as we know it, was born. Bitter & Twisted - Gower destroys the Extreme Revolution Heavyweight Championship As the fall of the Ex-Rev looked upon us Gower would feud with Fill during the time of TWOStars and the Ex-Rev coming to a working agreements of Pay Per Views. After the One Night Stand Pay Per View it became a decision that they would work together in a TWOStars/Ex-Rev King of the Ring a PPV where Gower would get his last chance at winning the Ex-Rev World Heavyweight Championship only to fail. This would lead Gower to carry out a vicious attack on fill as he would hit him with a couple of Burning Hammers on to the steal steps ending Fills career. With the Ex-Rev closing it's doors on the 25/05/05 this lead to the unemployment of Gower and on the 30th June 2005 Gower turned up on XTV 0:19 with his E.R.E. Intercontinental Champonship, the TWOStars United States Championship, The E.R.E. Tag Team Championship as well as the E.R.E. Heavyweight Title that he had stolen from Fill at TWOStars/E.R.E. King of the Ring 2005. Here Gower would claim that the E.R.E. Title had become a joke as it's last champion Fill was now out of commission thanks to himself. Barry then asked Ted DiBiase for a trash can, some petrol and a match before going on to burn the Ex-Rev Heavyweight Championship. The Return of the Extreme Revolution Heavyweight Championship Title history